The Warrior Cat Awards!
by FrostFall37
Summary: Join in on the fun as your favourite warriors cats get nominated to win awards! Your reviews and votes are what keeps the show running! Who will win the 'Saddest Death' Award, or the 'Best Leader' Award? It's up to you! Join Frostfall (Me!) and vote, vote, vote! COMPLETED!
1. Intro

**Ok, this is my new story! The Warrior Cat Awards! The host, Frostfall (Me!) will present a topic and you vote for who you think deserves the award! Example:**

**Which cat is the best?**

**Nominations: Berrynose, Firestar, Feathertail. Feathertail get 2 votes, Berrynose gets none, and Firestar gets 3. Firestar gets the award!**

**It can be as simple as that. Review and pick new topics for Frostfall, vote for cats, and have fun!**

The Best Leader

"Welcome to 'Warrior Cat Awards!'" cried Frostfall as the audience cheered.

"Today's topic is 'Who is the Best Leader?' Vote for: Firestar, Bluestar, Tigerstar- What? How did TIGERSTAR get in here?" Frostfall exclaimed to a shocked audience.

"I think Darkstripe must have rigged the votes!" Called their camera cat, Leafshine.

Frostfall groaned. "Anyway, Firestar, Bluestar, Tigerstar, Crookedstar, or Tallstar!"

The audience clapped as the nominees walked on stage.

"Subject #163, approaching," murmured Bramblestar into a walkie-talkie, who was hired as a security guard.

Tigerstar growled, and Bramblestar said, "Contain yourself, father."

Frostfall sighed as the father and son continued to banter. "Come on! We have a show to run!"

Tigerstar reluctantly padded up to take a seat beside Crookedstar on a blue, plush chair.

"Thank-you for having me," Bluestar rasped as Tallstar and Firestar nodded in agreement.

"Alright, then," Frostfall said. "Vote for who you think is the best leader: Bluestar, Firestar, Crookedstar, Tigerstar, or Tallstar!"

The cats in the audience clapped. So cats had already gone on their PawPhones **(You know, iPhones?) **and voted.

"One more thing!" Announced Frostfall. "Our next category is 'the Worst Mother!' Nominate whatever she-cat you want! We can find out who and vote next episode!"

The audience clapped, and the camera stopped rolling.

**I hope you like this! Please, please, please, PLEASE review! it would mean a lot to me, and every time you vote I will mention your name in an episode! Thx- :)**


	2. Best Leader

**The Warrior Cat Awards!**

**User's names will be in bold!**

The Best Leader Results

Frostfall padded out on stage. Behind her came her co-host, Icecloud. The crowd cheered as Firestar, Bluestar, Crookedstar, and Tallstar followed her. But as soon as Tigerstar walked out on stage, the crowd fell silent.

The only noise you heard was Bramblestar whispering into his walkie-talkie, "Subject #163, on stage."

Tigerstar turned to face his son, but Bramblestar whacked him on the head with a rolled-up newspaper.

"Back to the show!" Frostfall hissed. Bramblestar put his newspaper back in his pocket, and Tigerstar growled.

"Alright," Hissed Icecloud, "Let's get on with the show!"

All 5 cats looked excited to find out the outcome of the event. Frostfall glanced at the cheering audience before she turned to face the deceased leaders.

"All you all excited to find out who wins the award?" Asked Frostfall.

All the leaders nodded, but Crookedstar seemed to squeal in delight. This earned him many confused stares, to which he shrank in his chair.

"Two of the cats got no votes," Announced Frostfall, and the cats gasped in shock.

"Well, it couldn't have been me," Cried Crookedstar. "Everyone must have felt sympathy for **me** because I had such a poor time growing up, thank-you very much, Mapleshade!"

"Sorry, Crookedstar," Frostfall sighed. "You were one cat who got no votes."

"But," She continued as Crookedstar started to interrupt, "You have won a place in everyone's hearts and will be remembered for a long time."

Crookedstar nodded, sadly.

"And we can all guess the other cat who got no votes!" Cried the white-furred host.

Heads turned expectantly at Tigerstar. Tigerstar growled.

"Who wants to guess?" Frostfall asked, her green eyes skipping over cats in the crowd.

One black she-cat with green eyes raised her paw.

"Yes, Hollyleaf?"

"The answer is obvious enough. Tigerstar!"

"How DARE you!" Hawkfrost hissed, reappearing from death for several moments to startle all viewers, before vanishing.

"Ah, what a loyal son," Tigerstar meowed, "Unlike you!" He turned to face Bramblestar, who immediately pulled out handcuffs.

"Enough! We're getting off track!" Screeched Frostfall. The cats sat back down, the shock dying down, as Tigerstar hissed at Bramblestar one last time.

Bramblestar hissed into the walkie-talkie, "Restraints. We need restraints."

"Anyway," Frostfall continued, trying to push the toms to the back of her mind, "**Shadow In Moonless Night **has cast two votes, one for Bluestar, and one for Firestar!"

The two cats high-pawed **(High-fived) **each other.

Icecloud hissed at Frostfall, "Do they even know what the trophy looks like?"

"Great Starclan! They don't," gasped Frostfall, before pointing her tail at a table.

Sitting on the table was a huge, silver trophy with 'Best Leader' embroided on it. It was very big, and very shiny.

"Oooh…" murmured the cats as Tigerstar screeched, "Shiny!"

Many cats fixed him with a weird look before Icecloud cleared her throat.

"Alright, then," Meowed Frostfall. "One point for both Thunderclan leaders!"

Icecloud pulled out her Extra-Super-Double-Sparkle-Neon Pink pen, and checked off one point each for Firestar and Bluestar on her whiteboard.

"Next is… One vote for Bluestar, by **ScipioPB**!"

Bluestar leaped to her paws, and screeched, "I'm winning! I'm winning!"

Tallstar, who had remained quiet the entire time, frowned. Firestar rested his tail on her shoulder, comfortingly.

"Next, **Fallowfern** has cast a vote for T-"

"Me! I told you I would get a vote!" Screeched Tigerstar. He did a happy dance around the stage.

"I didn't finish," Frostfall hissed. "I was going to say Tallstar."

Now it was Tallstar's turn to dance as Tigerstar roared, "Curse you reviewers!"

Icecloud sighed, but drew a sparkly pink tally mark under Tallstar's name.

"Next, **Wolfheart1** has cast a vote for Firestar!" Frostfall cheered as the ginger leader's ear perked up.

Bluestar stuck her nose in the air. Firestar and Tallstar exchanged a glance.

"And," Frostfall mewed as the cats held their breath, "**EmberskyofShadowClan** has cast a vote for… Bluestar!"

The she-cat cheered, while Firestar patted her on the back.

"One more vote!" Cried Icecloud. "**windflight13 **has voted for Bluestar!" Bluestar did a spin in mid air before running to the table to pick up her trophy.

As a very-happy Bluestar exited the stage with the other leaders, gripping her trophy tightly, Icecloud erased the whiteboard.

"Now, the nominees for the 'Worst Mother' Award!" Icecloud called.

"That was my line!" Hissed Frostfall. Icecloud stuck her tongue out at her.

"The nominees are Millie and Rainflower, nominated by **EmberskyofShadowclan!**" Icecloud cried.

"Don't forget Nightcloud, and another nomination for Rainflower, by **windflight13**!" Frostfall finished.

Millie, Nightcloud, and Rainflower padded on stage, both looking not so pleased to be there. Rainflower hissed at the very idea of being nominated twice.

"Vote for who you think is the worst mother!" Cried Frostfall.

"Next episode's topic will be 'Saddest Kit Deaths!" Icecloud squeaked before the camera stopped rolling.

**Well, that was indeed longer. Hope you enjoyed, please review, vote for the worst mother, and nominate kits that died a sad death! *Hint hint Snowkit hint hint Mosskit hint hint Larchkit hint hint***


	3. Worst Mother

**The Warrior Cat Awards!**

**Wow, 19 reviews? What did I do to deserve this? :P Enjoy :)**

The Worst Mother

Icecloud sprinted backstage and puffed, "Am I late?"

Frostfall shook her head. "We start in 5… 4…"

Soon, they were on stage and facing the audience. The 'worst mother' nominations followed.

"Hello, fans! Welcome to the Warrior Cat Awards!" The cats cheered loudly.

"Ok, last week, we gave an award for the 'Best Leader' but we still got some last minute votes." Icecloud said, before a very angry Bluestar charged on stage, only to be stopped by Bramblestar.

"Bluestar is still the winner," Frostfall said carefully, "But Tallstar got two more votes, from **Chirgirlie **and **Lilyblossem!**"

Tallstar let out a cheer from the audience, happy to know more people voted for him.

"Anyways, on to the 'Worst Mother!' " Announced Icecloud. "There were many votes for this category."

"The trophy is over there." With a flick of the tail, everyone turned to see a shiny, gold trophy.

Nightcloud, Rainflower, and Millie all hissed angrily. To be known as the worst mother would not be good for getting a mate.

"First, one vote for Millie, by **EmberskyofShadowClan!**" Icecloud checked down a point (With a Super-Double-Extra-Sparkle-Green pen this time) for the angry tabby she-cat.

"One vote for Rainflower, from **Kira-QueenOfDarkness!**" Frostfall announced. Nightcloud sighed in relief for not being voted for- yet.

"**Tawnystar of Hiddenclan **has voted for Nightcloud!" Icecloud called, while Nightcloud's relief turned into anger.

"That's one vote for everyone!" Cried Frostfall. "But now in the lead is Rainflower, with a vote from **Fallowfern!**"

"Another vote for Rainflower, by **CandyHeart13!**" Cried Icecloud. Rainflower's fur was bristling, and she constantly sheathed and unsheathed her claws.

"Millie has been voted for by **Guest!**" Millie hissed angrily.

"**Ice** has voted for Rainflower!" Rainflower sighed.

"Crookedstar deserved what he got!" She hissed.

"I did not!" Called an angry Crookedstar from the audience.

"Anyway!" Cried Frostfall. "The last vote goes to Rainflower, from **Auburnpaw!**"

"Rainflower is the winner with 5 votes, Millie has 2 votes, and Nightclud only one!" Icecloud finished.

"NO!" Hissed Rainflower. She snatched the trophy from the table and started throwing it at the wall.

"Good bye!" Icecloud meowed hurriedly. Bramblestar ushered Rainflower off the stage.

"Now the nominees for the 'Saddest Kit Death' Award!" Cried Frostfall, whose voice was followed by the cheers of the audience.

"Our nominees are: Mosskit, Snowkit, Willowkit and Minnowkit, and Emberkit!" Cried Icecloud.

"Mosskit was killed by the blizzard when Bluestar was bringing him to Riverclan, Snowkit was deaf and carried off by an eagle, Willowkit and Minnowkit were Crookedstar's daughters (Need I say more?) and Emberkit died in Dawn of the Clans!" Frostfall mewed.

"Please vote for which kit!" Called Icecloud. "Thanks to **EmberskyofShadowClan, Kira-QueenOfDarkness, Tawnystar of Hiddenclan, Applemist, CandyHeart13, **and **Ice **for nominating kits!"

"Our next category, suggested by **CandyHeart13, **is 'Biggest Grouch!' So nominate who you think is the biggest grouch!" Frostfall cheered.

"Bye, all!" Cried Icecloud as Leafshine shut off the camera.

**Hope you enjoyed! Vote for the kit who died the saddest death, and nominate someone who is a grouch! The more votes, the faster I update :P**


	4. Saddest Kit Death

**The Warrior Cat Awards!**

Saddest Kit Death

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1… and ACTION!"

"Welcome to… the Warrior Cat Awards!" The audience went wild at Frostfall's words.

"Last episode, Rainflower won, 'Worst Mother!' But other votes have been taken in," Icecloud mewed.

Rainflower leaped up from the audience, ran on stage, and placed her trophy back on the table.

Frostfall sighed. "No, Rainflower, you still win. There was one other vote for Millie from **Greydeer** and one more vote for you from **Icecloudfan**!"

Rainflower shrieked in disgust and threw the trophy at the audience. Lionblaze caught it and threw it to Millie. Millie screeched and launched the trophy onto Rainflower's head.

Everyone was in chaos. Bramblestar snatched the trophy, hit Rainflower on the head with a teddy bear, and escorted her off stage.

"Where did he get a… Never mind," Icecloud mused. "Here are our nominees, Snowkit, Mosskit, Willowkit, Minnowkit, and Emberkit!"

Four of the kits padded on stage and sat down, but Snowkit wasn't there.

"Where is Snowkit?" Asked Icecloud.

Snowkit stumbled on stage, and sat down next to the other cats. "S'all right," He murmured, his speech not-so fluent.

Frostfall made a series of actions with her paws, and Snowkit's ears perked up and he nodded.

"Sign language," Frostfall explained to a very confused audience. "Now, he knows what's going on!"

"Alrighty," Icecloud said, "First is one vote for Mosskit, from **EmberskyofShadowClan**!"

"**CandyHeart13** has voted for Snowkit!" Frostfall made actions with her paws and Snowkit nodded excitedly.

"**Tawnystar of Hiddenclan** has cast a vote for Snowkit!"

"**Applemist** has voted for Mosskit!" Icecloud marked down the point with a Super-Extra-Sparkly-Double-Neon-Yellow pen.

"Seriously, do you ever run out of those pens?" Asked Frostfall. Icecloud shook her head happily.

"Mosskit and Snowkit are tied at 2!" Icecloud announced.

"**Frozenfan101mlpfan **has voted for Mosskit, and **ScipioPB** has also done the same!"

"One vote for Mosskit and Emberkit from **Fallowfern!**" Emberkit and Mosskit high-pawed and mewed excitedly. Willowkit and her sister looked frustrated.

"And last but not least, Mosskit has received a vote from **Lolkat123**!" Cheered Icecloud. "This means Mosskit wins, with 6 votes! Snowkit has two, and Emberkit has one!" Mosskit cheered in delight and hugged everyone on stage.

All the kits vanished behind the curtain leading backstage. Frostfall cleared her throat to gain the crazy audience's attention.

"Our nominees for 'Biggest Grouch' are Darkstripe, Rainflower, Yellowfang, Jayfeather, and Mousefur! So vote for your favourite grouch!"

"Also," Frostfall added, "Thanks to **EmberskyofShadowClan, CandyHeart13, Tawnystar of Hiddenclan, Applemist, frozenfan101mlpfan, ScipioPB, Fallowfern**, and **Lolkat123** for nominating cats!"

"Our next topic will be, suggested by **Lolkat123**, is the 'Best Forbidden Relationship'! So vote, vote, and nominate!" Cried Icecloud, who was busy erasing her board.

"See y'all next week!" Cried Frostfall.

**Please vote, vote, nominate, nominate, and vote more!**


	5. Biggest Grouch

**The Warrior Cat Awards!**

**Sorry this took so long! I been busy since school started! OMG- 57 reviews! Thank you thank you thank you!**

The Biggest Grouch

Icecloud was busy trying to fix her make-up when Frostfall dashed into the room. "Come on, Icecloud! We need to hurry!"

"Fine," Icecloud grumbled. She picked out a Super-Extra-Triple-Sparkly-Rainbow pen, and followed Frostfall on stage.

"Welcome to the Warrior Cat Awards!" Icecloud called. The crowd cheered as Frostfall padded after Icecloud.

"Alright, so last episode Mosskit won the 'Saddest Kit Death' Award! Now, we have more votes!" The audience sighed.

"Okay, Mosskit got 4 more votes, from **Kikidusk, Guest, Starcloud, and Guest**! Bluestar even got one more vote from **starcloud,** from the first episode!" Mosskit and Bluestar hugged each other and cheered.

"Willowkit got 2 votes, and Minnowkit got one! Thanks to **5sosisbest and Guest** for voting for them!" Willowkit stuck her tongue out at her sister. Minnowkit pouted.

"Snowkit also got one more vote, from **Guest**!" Icecloud sighed at the fact there were so many guests.

"Onto the grouch!" Cried Frostfall. Jayfeather padded on stage. Mousefur, Yellowfang, and Rainflower also came behind him. Rainflower was grumbling, obviously not pleased at being in the worst categories twice.

Frostfall sighed. "Where's Darkstripe?"

Bramblestar came out of the lighting room and onto the stage carrying Darkstripe. "Trying to rig the votes again."

"In the lighting room?" Bramblestar shrugged and dropped Darkstripe onto a grey chair with a dark stripe.

"Okay, nominees, let's see who wins biggest grouch!" Icecloud took out her pen.

"Yellowfang has one vote from **EmberskyofShadowClan**!"

"Yellowfang has another vote from **Kira-QueenOfDarkness**!"

"Yellowfang has a third vote from **SwiftStar of ThunderClan**!" Yellowfang hissed in delight.

"I'm a grump and I'm proud of it!" She growled.

Frostfall rolled her eyes. "Jayfeather has a vote from **Lolkat123**!"

"One for Jayfeather, and three for Yellowfang!" Called Icecloud. Darkstripe looked very displeased, because his vote-rigging session hadn't worked. Rainflower looked so happy, she could have hugged Crookedstar. Mousefur just sighed.

"**frozenfan101mplfan** and **Fallowfern** have voted for Jayfeather!" Jayfeather smirked as Yellowfang growled again.

"**Emerald Flashes** has voted for Yellowfang!"

"So has **Call Me Eccentric**!" Yellowfang sat up, smiling, all of her yellowing teeth visible.

"**Cloudspirit** has voted for Jayfeather!" Jayfeather hissed. He was only down by one!

"Mousefur and Yellowfang each got a vote from **Applemist**!" Mousefur did a little happy dance.

"Jayfeather, Yellowfang, and Mousefur all got a vote from **starcloud**!"

"So far, Yellowfang has 7 votes, Jayfeather has 5, and Mousefur has two!" Icecloud announced. Rainflower swayed back and forth in her chair (the chair was decorated with rain and flowers) and Darkstripe flattened his ears.

"**Kikidusk** has voted for Mousefur!" Darkstripe was very irritated now. He tried to storm off stage, but he was hit by a shoe (courtesy of Bramblestar) and (quite reluctantly) sat down again.

"Yellowfang has been voted for by **Guest**!"

"**lightningmatt** had voted for Rainflower…" Frostfall murmured cautiously as Rainflower's happy mood vanished in a heartbeat.

"The last vote goes to Mousefur, from **Chirgirlie**!" Icecloud quickly tallied up the points.

"Darkstripe has no votes-" Darkstripe hissed and leaped at Icecloud. She ducked and Darkstripe went face-first into the audience. Bramblestar jumped into the mass of cats in search of Darkstripe, with a computer mouse in his paw.

Frostfall sighed for a second time today. "Continue, Icecloud?"

Icecloud nodded, brushed off her paws, and continued. "Rainflower is fourth with one vote, Mousefur is third with 4 votes, Jayfeather has 5 votes, but Yellowfang has 8! Yellowfang wins!" Yellowfang hissed happily and snatched her trophy.

"Great job, honey!" Called Raggedstar from the audience. Many cats applauded.

Bramblestar emerged from the audience, carrying an unconscious Darkstripe. Brightheart and Cinderpelt wearing doctor's uniforms, also entered the audience, and left with Sootfur, who had a bleeding flank, a very mad Scourge, who had lost about 3,629,741,209,263 tufts of fur (LOL) and an unconscious Goldenflower. Bramblestar looked enraged at the sight of his mother. He turned to Darkstripe, unsheathed his claws, the audience gasped in horror, and-

"STOP!" Screeched Ivypool at the top of her lungs. She was sitting in roughly the middle of the audience, so everyone got the blast of her screech.

"Um… Thanks, Ivypool," Said Frostfall, rubbing her ears. "Anyways, Icecloud, who are the nominees for the 'best forbidden relationship?"

"Yellowfang and Raggedstar-" Yellowfang was literally a few paw steps from the door with Raggedstar when she sighed and turned around- "Oakheart and Bluestar, Jayfeather and Halfmoon-" Jayfeather was very irritated at having to leave and come back in 3 minutes and 41 seconds- "Tigerheart and Dovewing, Greystripe and Silverstream, Leafpool and Crowfeather, and… Oh no…"

"What is it?" Frostfall pressed.

"Feathertail and Crowfeather."

"Well, that's a lot of couples," remarked Frostfall. "All of them forbidden too!" Icecloud managed a weak smile and Feathertail and Leafpool glared at each other. Crowfeather hissed in disbelief and marched to his chair.

"Thanks to **EmberskyOfShadowClan, Amberpool of ThunderClan, Kira-QueenOfDarkness, Lolkat123, CandyHeart13, SwiftStar of ThunderClan, frozenfan101mlpfan, Fallowfern, Emerald Flashes, starcloud, Kikidusk, Guest**, and **Chirgirlie** for nominating!" Called Icecloud, gasping for breath.

"Alright, next subject, suggested by **SwiftStar of ThunderClan**, is BEST mother!" Frostfall announced. "So we certainly won't be seeing Rainflower anytime soon!"

"Bye, all! Vote for your favourite forbidden couple, and nominate an awesome mother!"

**Please review! Once I get to 65 reviews, I'll start the next chapter!**


	6. The Best Forbidden Couple

**The Warrior Cat Awards!**

The Best Forbidden Relationship

Frostfall padded backstage and saw Icecloud picking out a pen.

"Great StarClan, what have you picked this time?"

"This one!" Icecloud held out a Double-Triple-Extra-Super-Duper-Sparkly-Neon-Yellow pen.

Frostfall sighed. "Come on, we've got a show to put on."

_**LINE BREAK **_

"Welcome back to-" Frostfall turned and saw Feathertail and Leafpool, clawing at each other.

"He loved me!"

"He had kits with me!"

"That's because I died!"

"Who cares?"

Crowfeather slapped his tail over Leafpool's mouth and hissed at Feathertail.

"Ladies, ladies, you're both pretty, can we start the show now?" Icecloud mused.

Feathertail hissed one last time and sat down in her chair.

"Alright, then, let's count votes. One vote for Oak/Blue, from **EmberskyofShadowClan!**"

"Oak/Blue, Jay/Half , and Grey/Silver get a vote from **Star's Spirit**!"

"Grey/Silver and Oak/Blue have been voted for by **ScipioPB**!"

"One for Jay/Half, two for Grey/Silver, and three for Oak/Blue in total!"

"**The Mystical Palm Tree** has voted for Feather/Crow!" Feathertail stuck her tongue out at Leafpool, who hissed.

"Yellow/Ragged get a vote from **Wolfstar22**!" Said Icecloud.

"**Bramblesong's Vulpix** has voted for Blue/Oak and Jay/Half!"

"**Lolkat123** voted for Feather/Crow!" Leafpool unsheathed her claws, glaring at Feathertail. Greystripe stared worriedly at Leafpool.

"Grey/Silver and Feather/Crow have a vote from **SleepyGhosty**!" At this point, Crowfeather was having trouble holding Leafpool back. Bramblestar whacked Leafpool with a toilet paper roll, and Leafpool growled in annoyance.

"Leaf/Crow finally got a vote and Oak/Blue also did from** Wanderstar**!"

"Oak/Blue have 5 votes, Leaf/Crow have 1, Feather/Crow have 3, Grey/Silver have 3, Jay/Half have 2, Dove/Tiger have none, and Ragged/Yellow have 1."

"Jay/Half got a vote from **Fallowfern**!"

"**Amberpool of ThunderClan** has voted for Dove/Tiger!" Yelled Frostfall.

"Feather/Crow, Yellow/Ragged, and Jay/Half from **Chirgirlie** and **Miststar1**!"

"**lightningmatt **voted for Feather/Crow!" Bramblestar had to lock Leafpool in handcuffs to keep her from clawing Feathertail.

"Dove/Tiger and Jay/Half get votes from **Starcloud**!"

"Blue/Oak and Leaf/Crow get votes from **Guest**!"

"And finally, Leaf/Crow get the last vote from **Guest**!"

"In total, Oak/Blue won with 6 votes, in second was Jay/Half with 5 votes, and Feather/Crow with 5 votes, Leaf/Crow and Grey/Silver have 3 each, and Ragged/Yellow and Dove/Tiger both have 2."

Bluestar cheered at the idea of winning a second trophy. She marched off the stage with Oakheart beside her.

"Nominations for the Best Mother are Ferncloud, Brindleface, Whitewing, Sandstorm, Goldenflower, Squirrelflight, Brightheart, Turtletail, and Moonflower!"

"Thanks to **EmberskyofShadowClan, Star's Spirit, The Mystical Palm Tree, lightningmatt, Bramblesong's Vulpix, Lolkat123, Fallowfern, Amberpool of ThunderClan,** and **Miststar1 **for nominating!"

"Vote for your favourite mother! The next topic will be 'Best Deputy!' So nominate!" Cried Frostfall.

"Bye!" Icecloud cheered.

**I'd like to thank EmberskyofShadowClan for always being the first person to nominate on every chapter! :D Let's see if we can make it to 100 reviews!**


	7. Best Mother

**Warrior Cat Awards!**

**Ok guys, this is just taking too long so I will just calculate points. No names will be mentioned. Sorry. :(**

Best Mother

"Welcome back to Warrior Cat Awards!" Cried Frostfall. The audience cheered and cheered.

"Well, the nominees for the Best Mother award were Squirrelflight, Ferncloud, Goldenflower, Turtletail, Brindleface, Brightheart, Moonflower, Sandstorm, and Whitewing!" Said Icecloud, taking her Super-Duper-Triple-Double-Random-Happly-Extra-Sparkly-Purple-Pen-Of-Awesomeness.

"That's a lot," Frostfall murmured under her breath.

"Today, we share a bit of information about each cat and provide their votes!"

"First up, Squirrelflight!" Called Icecloud.

The ginger-she cat padded on stage. Bramblestar waved as she passed, and she waved back.

"Squirrelflight is sister to Leafpool, daughter to Sandstorm and Firestar, and her foster kits were Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather." Frostfall announced. "She has 3 votes!"

"Brightheart's mother is Frostfur, her siblings were Thornclaw, Brackenfur and Cinderpelt. Her kits are Dewpaw, Snowpaw, Amberpaw, and Whitewing. Her mate is Cloudtail. She has no votes."

"Ferncloud. Her mother was Brindleface, her half sister was Sandstorm, and her brother was Ashfur. She has an adopted brother- Cloudtail. Her mate is Dustpelt, and they bore 7 kits- Spiderleg, Shrewpaw, Birchfall, Hollykit, Larchkit, Foxleap, and Icecloud. She has 6 votes!"

"Brindleface's mother and father were Robinwing and Fuzzypelt. Her brothers were Dustpelt and Ravenpaw, and her half-brother was Longtail. Her sister is Frostfur, and her mate is Redtail. Her kits are Ashfur, Ferncloud, Sandstorm, and her adopted son is Cloudtail. She has 4 votes."

"Sandstorm's mother and father are Brindleface and Redtail, and her half-siblings are Ferncloud and Ashfur. Her mate is Firestar, and her kits are Squirrelflight and Leafpool. She has 2 votes."

"Whitewing's mother and father are Cloudtail and Brightheart. Her half-siblings are Dewpaw, Snowpaw, and Amberpaw. Her mate is actually Ashfur- But after he died, she let Birchfall pretend to be the father! True story! Her kits are Ivypool and Dovewing. She has 3 votes."

"Moonflower. Mother to Bluestar and Snowfur. Her mate was Stormtail, and her brother was Goosefeather. She has 7 votes!"

"Turtle Tail has three kits- Sparrow Fur, Owl Eyes, and Pebbleheart. Her mate was formerly Tom, then Grey Wing. She has 2 votes."

"Goldenflower is mother to Bramblestar, Swiftpaw, and Tawnypelt. Her brother is Lionheart, and her half-brother is Snowkit. Her mother is Speckletail. Her mate was formerly Tigerstar. She has 5 votes!"

"This means Moonflower is the winner!"

Moonflower cheered, while Bluestar jumped on stage to congratulate her mother.

"Special thanks to amy for being the 100th reviewer!" Cried Icecloud. In the crowd, amy stood up and took a bow.

"For best deputy, we have Graystripe, Bramblestar, Firestar, Mistystar, Russetfur, Redtail, Lionheart, Bluestar, Sunstar, Oakheart, and Whitestorm!"

"See y'all next week for our second last episode!" Icecloud shouted. "Our topic is… Saddest Death!"


	8. Best Deputy

"Welcome to the Warrior Cat Awards! This is our second last episode!" Cried Icecloud to a horrified audience.

Our last topic to vote for was Best Deputy, and votes came rolling in!" Frostfall flipped threw her 2 dozen cue cards with all the votes labelled on them.

"Here we go!" Cried Frostfall after a good 5 minutes. "Our nominations were Firestar, Whitestorm, Bluestar, Greystripe, Oakheart, Russetfur, Bramblestar, Mistystar, Lionheart, Sunstar, and Redtail!"

"Whitestorm has a vote, so do Firestar and Bramblestar."

"Bramblestar has another vote. Oakheart gets a vote."

"Whitestorm has his second vote! Russetfur has one vote!"

"Greystripe, Bramblestar, Firestar, Whitestorm, and Mistystar all get a vote."

"So far, Firestar has 2, Whitestorm has 3, Bluestar has 0, Greystripe, has 1, Oakheart has 1, Russetfur has 1, Bramblestar has 3, Mistystar has 1, Lionheart has 0, Sunstar has 0, and Redtail has 0!" Icecloud said, checking the points with her plain blue pen.

"Whitestorm and Russetfur have votes."

"Firestar and Whitestorm get votes!"

"Bramblestar and Firestasr again get votes. One vote for Whitestorm."

"Another vote for Whitestorm. Bluestar gets a vote."

"Lionheart, Redtail, and Whitestorm get votes! Another vote for Redtail, Lionheart, Bramblestar and Whitestorm."

"Lionheart has a vote, so does Redtail. And the last vote goes to Redtail!"

"And the winner is… Whitestorm, with 8 votes!" The audience cheered for the white tom.

'Nominations for the saddest death are Bluestar, Mosskit, Firestar, Cinderpelt, Feathertail, Silverstream, Willowbreeze, Honeyfern, Whitestorm, Tigerstar-" Frostfall ripped her cue card to shreds in her fury of the guest who nominated him- "Snowkit, Ferncloud, Redtail, Badgerfang, Snowfur, Yellowfang, Brindleface, Swiftpaw, Dustpelt (Did Dustpelt even die?) Hollyleaf, and Spottedleaf! That's a lot!" Frostfall said, out of breath.

"Vote for one-six of those deaths, from a total of 21!"

"See y'all for our next episode!"

The audience cheered as the curtain closed.

**Sorry that was short :P Next chapter is the last! Let's see if we can crack 150 reviews!**


	9. Finale: Saddest Death

**Warrior Cat Awards!**

**Alrighty guys! This is the last episode, and I will be giving cookies to the nominees for every vote they got!**

"Welcome to the final episode of Warrior Cat Awards!" Called Frostfall. The audience was dead silent.

"I could end it right now unless you clap!" Frostfall cried again and the audience applauded.

"Last episode, you were going to vote for the saddest death!" Icecloud announced.

"Let's see your votes!" Called Foxleap from the stage.

"When did YOU get here?" Icecloud hissed in confusion.

"I wanna help! Please?!" Foxleap whined.

Icecloud sighed. "Fine." Foxleap jumped up and down on the stage.

Frostfall then pressed a button on her remote, and the results were displayed as shown:

**Bluestar: (::) (::) (::)**

**Mosskit: (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Firestar: (::)**

**Cinderpelt: (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Feathertail: (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Silverstream: (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Willowbreeze: (::) (::)**

**Honeyfern: (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Whitestorm: (::) (::) (::)**

**Tigerstar: (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Snowkit:**

**Badgerfang: (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Dustpelt: (::) (::)**

**Ferncloud: (::)**

**Redtail: (::)**

**Snowfur: (::) (::) (::)**

**Swiftpaw: (::)**

**Yellowfang: (::) (::)**

**Brindleface: (::)**

**Spottedleaf: (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Hollyleaf: (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

"WHAT?" Frostfall screeched into the dead silence. "TIGERSTAR?"

Suddenly, the screen changed from the results to a poster of Tigerstar. It said 'Tigerstar is Awesome!'

Confetti rained down on the stage. Music blared. Icecloud plugged her ears.

Bramblestar marched up to the special effects room. He came back minutes later with a remote, and a handcuffed Darkstripe.

"Sabotaged the tape," Bramblestar announced. "What should we do with him?"

"Poison him, so he dies a slow and painful death! MWAHAHA!" Cackled Foxleap.

Icecloud fixed him a weird look. "We send him to jail and post pictures of him in a frilly tutu all over PawBook."

"Yay!" The audience cried.

"No!" Darkstripe wailed.

"Anyways," Continued Frostfall. "Here are the real results."

**Bluestar: (::) (::) (::)**

**Mosskit: (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Firestar: (::)**

**Cinderpelt: (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Feathertail: (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Silverstream: (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Willowbreeze: (::) (::)**

**Honeyfern: (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Whitestorm: (::) (::) (::)**

**Tigerstar: (::) **

**Snowkit:**

**Badgerfang: (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Dustpelt: (::) (::)**

**Ferncloud: (::)**

**Redtail: (::)**

**Snowfur: (::) (::) (::)**

**Swiftpaw: (::)**

**Yellowfang: (::) (::)**

**Brindleface: (::)**

**Spottedleaf: (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Hollyleaf: (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

The audience clapped loudly. The winner was…

"Badgerfang and Hollyleaf win!" Cried Frostfall. Lights shone and music played. Badgerfang and Hollyleaf each took their own trophy.

"Hope you enjoyed 'Warrior Cat Awards!' Bye now!" Cried Icecloud.

And for the last time, the camera stopped rolling.

**Hope you enjoyed! I would like it if you read my other story, 'Warriors High!' The big dance is coming up tonight! :D**

**Good bye, and big thanks for reading my story!**


End file.
